No Ordinary Love
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Sequel to Make It Last: Predictability may mean boredom for some, but for others, predicability meant unspoken ease and comfort. Predictability meant feeling safe... and being loved. As for Kenshin and Kaoru, nothing is ever boring. KK WAFF ONESHOT [read


**Sequel to Make It Last **

**See Author's Page**

**Previously:**

"…I wouldn't want you any other way," I finished. At that, I brushed my lips against yours, parting them slightly as an invitation.

You didn't let me down by responding ardently, pulling me closer to you by placing on hand on the small of my back as you trailed your fingers on the ribbon that held my hair, pulling it to let my black locks free. You buried your hand on my hair as you deepened our kiss, our tongues dueling in a passionate rhythm.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around your shoulders, closing my eyes as we continued our lip-lock. I embraced you tighter, molding my soft curves on your hard chest, wanting you nearer. I could feel your strong heartbeat and I know that you feel mine, too.

It was comforting to know that in this primitive expression of love, we have bounded our hearts as one.

Minutes later, we pulled back, both panting in exertion. We gazed in each other's eyes, smiling in silent mutual understanding.

_Can we make this last forever._

Just then, you took out a box from your sleeve pocket, handing me a sapphire ring. With much ardor in your eyes, you proposed, "Marry me, Kaoru."

My eyes widened as I threw my arms around you in pure ecstasy. "Yes, Kenshin! I will marry you!" At that, I closed my eyes, cherishing the moment that would be forever imprinted in my heart. With those three simple words that came out from your lips, my happiness was ensured for the rest of my life.

You hugged me in return, resting your chin on my head. "Soon you will be my wife."

We stayed like that for hours. Just embracing each other.

Not wanting to let go.

**This can't be dream cause it feels so good…**

**No Ordinary Love**

A few years had passed and the daily ritual in the dojo went on as it did. I never really grew tired of it. Actually, I found it endearing. The predictability of it all may seem irritatingly dull at first but then I realized what that predictability meant.

It meant that every single morning, I would wake up and you would still be here. You would still be the same man I met and fell in love with.

I folded our futon and went out to the kitchen to look for you but you weren't there. But it is okay. I no longer need to frantically worry whenever I didn't know where you are. It was because, I was sure where you will come home to. That was why I decided to wait for you at the porch.

It was such a beautiful and peaceful day. Though I missed Sanosuke and Yahiko terribly. Though I missed our adventures and antics…

"Tadaima," you called out as you walked in the front gate holding a bucket of tofu, carrying our son at your back.

… I still couldn't trade this for anything.

Wordlessly, I approached you to carry Kenji for you.

You smiled and kissed me full on the lips. "Thank you, koishii."

After so many years and often, predictable days, I still _I get so weak when you look at me I get lost inside your eyes._

That was when I corrected myself. With you, it is never predictable. Although the actions seem repetitive, the feelings are different. It is always stronger and more passionate.

Sometimes I can barely contain myself.

_Sometimes the magic is hard to believe but you're here before my weary eyes._

As I look at our son, this little bundle with flaming red hair and blue eyes, I knew I am complete. _You brought joy to my world, set me so free. _

"Okaeri nasai, Kenshin."

Kenshin. I spoke your name with much love and kissed Kenji in front of you because _I want you to understand, you are every breath that I breathe._

You smiled.

I guess, you knew that already, didn't you… Kenshin?

Author's Notes:

Hisashiburi da ne. This is a sappy fic I wrote two-three years ago. I found it in one of my old diskette. I saved it there back during the time when flash drives were still unheard of—by me that, is. I hope you like it. Though I love AUs, I still miss Kenshin and Kaoru in the Kamiya dojo setting.

Apparently I made a mix-up last night. So I wanted to make it up to you by writing a short continuation of Make It Last just so I wouldn't post the same fic twice. I am sorry. Three years out of the fandom and I already forgot what I already posted. :sweatdrops:

To Gypsy-chan: you can post any of the fics that you want. I am really sorry for the mix-up.

Please review so I would know what you think. I want to write more but I think I am rusty already.

Love WAFF. Chibi-angel.


End file.
